


A Letter To Mukuro

by nastylittleman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Junko has some feelings, Mukuros a shish kebab, Murder, Oneshot, Other, Spoilers for trigger happy havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastylittleman/pseuds/nastylittleman
Summary: Junko has some feelings about her sister's death. What better way to talk about it than to write a letter to said deceased sibling?





	A Letter To Mukuro

Mukuro.

I know you can't read this since, y'know... I killed you... But I feel that I need to get this out somehow. Not to make me feel better or anything, because _trust me_ , that's the last thing I want.

 

I... I want to say sorry. I'm sorry I killed you. I know that if you were to somehow come back, you would never forgive me, and that's okay. Personally, I wouldn't forgive me either.

 

It was never my intention to kill you, but... I had to. You broke the rules. Why? You knew it wasn't part of the plan, so why did you attack my Monokuma? I mean, surely you must've known what would happen, right? But looking back at the footage, and seeing your reaction... I guess not. You never were that bright, were you... Heh. I mean, you did the most pathetic attempt at trying to replicate my personality that I'd, like, ever seen in the history of ever, but still.

 

Look... As I said before, I'm really sorry I had to kill you... But I had to maintain the rules. No harm must come to the Headmaster, you  _knew_ that! Honestly, sometimes I wonder how you survived this long, being as thick headed as you are-

 

... Were.

 

At the same time, however, I have to thank you. I've done a lot of despair-inducing things in my life (like... A LOT), but killing you? Killing you was the single most despair-inducing thing I've ever done. As soon as those metal spikes pierced your body, for the first time in what honestly feels like forever, I wept. I wept, as I watched the life slowly drain from your eyes. I wept as I saw the look of...  _Utter Betrayal_  on your face. Even as I removed your body from the gymnasium, I continued to cry. That look was still there, even after death. And as I said before, I want to thank you, for giving me this much despair.

 

It hurts so bad. Knowing that I killed the only family I had left. And that's why it's so good.

 

I've had the footage of your death on repeat for about three days now, and every time I watch it, it just gets harder to watch. It feels like the betrayal in your eyes only gets stronger and stronger. I hate it so much. I hate  _you_ so much. You were always such a fucking bitch. But then again, so was I.

 

Don't get me wrong though, I don't regret killing you, like, at all. It's because of your pointless death that everyone else, including me, were cast further into despair. That level of despair, even before the first trial (which, by the way, was AWESOME. You would've loved it), was something I hadn't even _imagined_.

 

Now that I think about it, maybe your death wasn't that pointless after all... But of course, thinking like that only gives me hope, which is the  _last_ thing I want here.

 

I gotta go set up the next motive now, but... To sum everything up, thank you. Thank you for breaking the rules. Thank you for dying, and plunging me into this incredible despair which I know I'll never escape, 'cause it'll stick with me for the rest of my life.

 

Thank you, Mukuro. I hate you.

 

Your Despair Sister,

 

Junko Enoshima.

**Author's Note:**

> h e y so uuh,,, This is my first published fanfic in about three years, haha. I'm not the *proudest* of this one if I gotta be honest, but I've been meaning to upload something for a while, so... This is it. I have other fics in the works right now which, despite not being finished yet, I'm quite proud of.
> 
> I also wanna thank my amazing boyfriend for helping me with motivation to even keep writing cause, to be honest, I always find it difficult to get into, despite it being one of my main hobbies. But even when I felt like giving up, he was always there to cheer me on, so thank you Nox, I love you <3
> 
> (psst his ao3 is @agitatedstates check him out pls you won't regret it)


End file.
